


[冷闪/ColdFlash][授翻]You eyes look like coming home

by ShayeYKuns



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 莱检查面前全身镜中的自己，握紧拳头然后强迫自己的手放松，慢慢呼气，抖去手臂上的紧张感。他很淡定，很冷静，很镇定。他可以做到。-x-（或者说：我们将互为对方所有。）
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 3





	[冷闪/ColdFlash][授翻]You eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your eyes look like coming home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762554) by [MissSugarPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum). 



> 预警:  
> *分级：NC-17  
> *CP向：莱纳德·斯纳特/巴里·艾伦  
> *原作者：MissSugarPlum  
> *译者：困困困Y困死/ShayeYKuns  
> *原文AO3链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5762554  
> *字数：原文6503词，译文约12000字  
> *学生党翻译尝试，水平差劲，欢迎捉虫  
> *译文翻译全中文  
> *首发SY  
> *全文高甜预警(甜到甚至让人觉得有点cheesy和OOC)
> 
> 原文警示tag：甜向（Fluff），秘密关系（然后是一段秘密关系的暴露），日常轻松向，（内含轻微焦虑），生活片段，相互Blowjob，“基本上就是让我摆脱我对我婚礼的感觉”，纯冷闪向，非线性叙述注意
> 
> (手机上传文章没法排版，斜体和加粗全没了:(想要更佳阅读体验可以移步至随缘，文章名相同)

我们将互为对方所有。

-x-

莱检查面前全身镜中的自己，握紧拳头然后强迫自己的手放松，慢慢呼气，抖去手臂上的紧张感。  
他很淡定，很冷静，很镇定。  
他可以做到。  
敲门声响起，他看到妹妹反射的身影谨慎地探进小房间里。“你准备好了吗？快到时间了。”  
莱用鼻子深深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，让手指不要颤抖。“差不多了。”他眨眨眼睛说。然后胡乱清嗓子，丽莎的眼神随着她完全走进房间而变得柔和起来。  
“紧张是正常的，莱尼。这可是你的人生大事。”她走到他身后，一只手轻抚过他的肩膀，把下巴托在另一只手上。莱直直地注视着镜子中丽莎反射过来的脸。  
“我不紧张。”他小心的忽略了米克，米克就坐在镜子旁边的折叠椅上，难以置信地一哼。  
“你可骗不了我。”米克自言自语嘟囔，带着恼怒的喜爱摇摇头，丽莎移动眉毛表示她同意他的观点。她的手机响了，她瞥了一眼手机，然后又把它塞回她亮闪闪的金色手包里。  
“来吧，是时候了。”她温柔地搂着莱的肩膀，转头在他的脸颊上深情一吻，“让我们送你去结婚吧。”

-x-

巴里一开始并没打算说这些话。  
（他说的话没有多少是事先计划好的，更别提这一次。）  
这是一个平静的夜晚，巴里乐于沉浸在这平静里，尤其是在大败极速（Zoom）和他们地球2的朋友们离开之后。辖区最近很安静，这让辛格队长、巴里和其他一众警察们都情绪高涨。在巴里以闪电侠的身份进行夜间巡逻时街道也安安静静。没有大型犯罪，没有需要注意的新出现的超能人罪犯，至于那些老反派嘛——  
嗯，至少他知道他不需要担心寒冷队长。至少今晚不用，他饶有兴趣地想，看着对方本人一屁股坐到他旁边的沙发上，不由自主地伸出来抚摸巴里的膝盖内侧。  
巴里因为被抚摸的感觉颤抖，眼珠翻转然后对着莱下意识露出一个弯弯的微笑。“你有时候也太死脑筋了。”他温和地抱怨，尽管他并没有阻止莱的手继续运动，而是往后挪进坐垫里。  
“你也一样。”莱轻轻把一张外卖菜单拍到巴里膝盖上，“我在厨房里都能听见你的肚子在咕咕响。”  
“胡扯，你不可能听得到。”  
“当然听不到。”莱同意，淘气地勾起嘴角，“但我了解你。下单就行了，好吗？”  
巴里咧嘴一笑，在莱的脸颊上轻吻了一下，然后从他先前掀开的毯子里拿出他的手机。他心不在焉拨起电话，脑海中掠过自己想要点的一大堆食物，同时努力不要被莱的手指弄分神，因为对方的手指仍在缓慢但坚定地移动，离他的腿越来越近。  
当那些手指做得有点太过火的时候他抬起头，准备警告莱，开玩笑似的责备他，因为真的，他不能在巴里打电话时短暂地停下来吗？他知道他在对巴里做什么，他必须知道——但巴里突然停下来注视着莱的脸，他咧嘴坏笑的方式是如此明显又热情，莱明亮的眼中闪烁着喜悦的光芒，他看起来是那么快乐、满足且安宁，就好像没有什么时刻能比现在让他更重要，就在此时此刻，巴里深深凝视着，完全对此着魔，呼吸锁住了他的肺，他醉心于这一刻然后恍然明白这一切都是因为他，而且这一切都属于他。  
“您好，这里是公路披萨，您要到店取餐还是外送？”  
“我爱你。”巴里脱口而出，莱的眼睛瞪大了，嘴巴微张，无声地喘出一口气。  
“不好意思，您说什么？”  
“哦，不，不是对你！我——我很抱歉——打错电话了，对不起，我——我得挂了。”巴里笨嘴拙舌地说，然后把手机弄掉到地上，他转过脸来，甚至都没确定电话是不是真的挂断了。“呃。”他戛然而止，不知道该说什么，他的大脑里有生以来第一次一片空白。  
莱什么也没说，只是继续盯着巴里。他的眼睛依然睁得大大的，几乎不敢相信，巴里发现自己急着想去安抚莱，却不知道他该说什么。  
“好吧，所以——就是那样了。”他笨拙地说，尴尬地揉揉脖子后面。“而且，那什么，显然我不是故意这么说的，就是有点大脑短路。”——莱的整个脸都沉下来，视线紧绷，他往后挪动远离巴里——巴里用超级速度伸出手，疯狂地抓住莱的手臂，想要为他刚才说话的方式揍自己一拳：“不，不，我不是这个意思，天，我只是没有打算——哦，操它的。”他向前倾身用两只手温柔地捧起莱的脸。  
“巴里。”莱低声说，“你在——”  
“莱纳德·斯纳特。”巴里打断他的话，认真地盯着那双震惊地、捉摸不透的蓝眼睛。“莱。”他更温柔地说，“我爱你。”  
他没有给莱回应的机会——也许是不想知道莱会不会回应——只是挤进他身边，轻柔地亲吻他，尽他可能把每一点爱意都融入进这个吻里。他试着去表达，不用言语，而没关系的，莱不需要回应他，他不需要莱去回应他，而且通过莱认真回吻他的方式和向他靠拢的举动，巴里假设莱理解他。  
巴里因此惊讶，几分钟后，他们结束了这个吻但依旧坐在沙发上，额头紧贴在一起，呼吸彼此的气息，在他们共度的每一刻里不断温柔地摩擦嘴唇，莱张开嘴，让自己冷静下来，然后开口：“我也爱你，巴里，我当然爱。现在你能拿起电话给我们点些该死的食物吗？我快饿死了。”  
巴里笑出声，稍微松了口气，但多半只是太高兴了，为莱口中吐出的话语而感到忘乎所以，话语里充满着太多的感情，太多的爱，他什么也没做，除了再次亲吻莱，一遍又一遍，一刻也不想停止。

-x-

“来吧！”  
“巴里，我们要去哪？”  
“嘘！”巴里用一根手指挡住他嘴唇咧开的微笑，小声低语，“我们要偷溜一会儿。”  
“这是我们的婚礼，我挺确定我们不该偷溜。”莱抱怨，尽管他任由自己的丈夫摆布。  
他的丈夫。  
这句话需要一些时间来适应，但莱已经开始享受这种温暖。无论何时，只要他想起它们，喜悦便会在他的胸口盘旋。  
“对，这是我们的婚礼，所以我们可以做我们想做的任何事。”巴里气呼呼的说，然后突然转身，拉着莱穿过一个狭窄的门口。  
莱在昏暗的光线中眨眼，突然的变化使他迷失方向。他调整视线，迷迷糊糊地意识到巴里把他拖进了一个衣帽间。  
“我们来这干什么？”他试着问，但他的声音听起来很沉闷——很大可能是因为对面的嘴突然撞上他的双唇。  
第一秒有些许尴尬，巴里挪动身子，一歪脑袋，莱的呻吟融进一个突如其来的湿热的吻中，他拉近巴里的身体，不顾一切地索取次次摩擦。身着燕尾服的巴里看起来宛如纯粹的天赐神物，莱知道在得体的流线型剪裁和蝴蝶结领带的遮盖下是大片诱人的肌肤。他想用牙齿将它们撕碎，然后他想：为什么不呢？他几乎是异想天开地决定付出行动。  
莱轻咬巴里的喉咙，巴里倒抽一口气，然后低声咆哮着把莱往后一拉给了他一个凌乱的吻。“想——一整晚都——逃得远远的。”他深吻着对方，双手紧抓莱胸口的布料，“你穿着燕尾服的样子——”  
“你看起来……”莱嘟囔着，手指伸向巴里的臀部，无法抵抗勃起的冲动，他裤子上硬挺的鼓包顶上巴里结实的大腿。他叹气，回想着一系列动作引起的摩擦，不住苦笑，因为礼服裤子并没有考虑到勃起的问题，但他感觉实在是太棒了以至于他根本不在乎毁掉这件礼服。  
（如果你毁了这套礼服，丽莎会搞死你。他的脑海补充道。莱故意无视掉这个想法。）  
莱托着巴里的屁股，盲目的摸索着挂在墙上的几件外套，当巴里撞到墙上时，他冲着巴里的嘴唇一笑。“待在那儿，老公。”他对着红肿的嘴唇邪恶的低声说道，然后又一次把大腿紧压在巴里的大腿上。  
一阵沉闷的隆隆声在小房间里静静的回响，莱抬头看了一眼，巴里已经把头靠在墙上。“老公。”巴里喃喃道，几乎是在自言自语，莱被巴里傻傻的笑容迷住了，甚至都没想过要继续挑逗他。  
“老公。”莱重复道，这次说的更轻、更虔诚，双手灵巧的在巴里的裤子上移动，但眼睛依然牢牢锁定住对方的脸庞，贪婪汲取巴里·艾伦的每一处景致，他看起来前所未有的快乐，明亮的目光在包围他们两人的黑暗中闪闪发光。  
莱迟钝的意识到他停下了动作，什么也没做只是傻乎乎的抬头盯着巴里，直到巴里歪头微微皱眉。“嘿，你在下面还好吗？”他含糊地问，一只手温柔的抚摸着莱的后脑勺，莱短暂地向后靠倾倒进巴里的触摸里，只是紧抓这一刻，沉浸在和他所爱的男人共处的欢愉中。  
“我爱你。”他用低语代替回答，巴里脸上的神情既柔和又欣喜，(更重要的是，这怎么可能呢？巴里·艾伦真真切切是个奇迹。)莱的心脏因此在胸膛里打颤。  
“天，我爱你。”巴里轻声回答，指尖在莱的头上短暂一紧，然后再放松，“非常爱。”  
莱只是笑了一会，然后决定继续手头的工作。把巴里的阴茎从内裤里拽出来。“我看得出来。”他笑着说，巴里在他上方嗤了一声。  
“是，是。”他善意地埋怨道，“你为什么不用行动证明你自己的——啊！”  
莱猛的摆动头部，一下，两下，感受舌上压着的重量和鼻子里弥漫的麝香，然后“啵”的一声抽回嘴。“你刚才说什么？”他漫不经心地问，拇指摩挲着巴里的阴茎底部，巴里呻吟。  
“不公平，我想成为这段婚姻中第一个提供口活的人。”巴里暴躁地咕哝，莱则玩笑地扬起质疑的眉毛，尽管他一脑补到这个场面阴茎就止不住抽动。  
“你是说你想让我停下吗？因为我可以停下来。”他很可能在说谎——莱一点都不对自己诚实，而莱嘴唇的贴近让猛烈的欲望再次包围巴里，他向前推进直到巴里感受到莱的喉咙在向下吞咽，快感是排山倒海般的强烈——他在挑逗巴里，试图惹恼他，那是莱的众多爱好之一，那股刺激带来的涌流甚至胜过一场完美的抢劫。  
“你敢停下试试看。”巴里喘着气威胁道，莱宠溺的笑出声，手指嘲弄地在巴里阴茎柔软的皮肤上挪动，弄得巴里呻吟不断。  
“我也是这么想的。”  
（当他们最终回到接待室时，莱的裤子布满皱纹，脸颊上红晕高挂，巴里头发凌乱，领结不翼而飞。艾瑞斯会意得笑了，西斯科吹了声口哨，凯特琳只是呻吟，而其他人则选择装作看不见丽莎杀人的目光。）

-x-

“好吧！”艾瑞丝放声大笑，目光明亮，身体微微摇晃， 她的酒杯向一个危险的角度倾斜去，琳达赶紧扑向她，“好了，好了——谢谢，宝贝，你是最棒的——好了，嘘，我有个想法，我有个想法！”  
这群由英雄和恶棍组成的乌合之众振作起来，有的人喝醉了而有些人没有。这是个漫长又荒谬的夜晚，充满了食物、笑声、酒精和大量的零食，整个晚上他们一直在断断续续的玩“我从来没有”的游戏。  
“我从来没有……”艾瑞丝大声说，“被戴上手铐！”她冲周围的每个人坏笑，尽管这种效果在一定程度上被她马上大口喝下的酒破坏了，她几乎完全无视游戏规则。  
“你是警察的女儿，这怎么可能？”哈特利抱怨，大多数人都呻吟起来并抿了一口酒。  
“我是个好孩子。”艾瑞丝说，得意地看着巴里，后者翻了个白眼，但仍喝了一口他那几乎空了的杯子里的酒。  
“是啊，是啊，尽管去挑那个问题养子的毛病吧。”他和蔼地嘟囔。而凯特琳坐在哈特利的椅子扶手上，对他咯咯地笑着，酒杯几乎还是满的。  
“不然你以为我为什么要这么说？”艾瑞丝笑着问。她懒懒地向在场的无赖帮挥挥手，他们都喝了口酒，“其他人都只是锦上添花而已。”  
巴里越过杯沿瞪着她，艾瑞丝则给他一个飞吻作为回应。  
“轮到我了！”丽莎蹦出来，她精明的邪笑让人有点担心。尤其是考虑到莱开始警惕的从一旁瞪着她的方式，尽管其他人大多都在急切的看着她。丽莎想出了今晚最好的问题之一:“我从来没有在一天内同时去了教堂和gay吧。”这个问题让哈特利，莱和肖娜都喝了口酒，令人出乎意料的是凯特琳(“罗尼的错。”她尴尬的说，然后拒绝给予更多细节。)然后是“我从来没有给男人口过活。”莱厌恶地皱起鼻子(因为有些关于你宝贝妹妹的事情你真的不想知道，不管是什么事。)但这个问题却迫使在场除西斯科外的人都喝了一口酒。(两人随后击掌庆贺，为他们间的共同之处眉开眼笑。其他人则对他们翻白眼。)  
“我从来没有……”丽莎慢吞吞地说，显然很享受每个人都全神贯注听她说话的样子，“……和一个不该约会的人秘密约会，并且对朋友和家人撒了好几个月的谎。”她双臂交叉，沾沾自喜。  
艾瑞丝失望地哼了一声:“所以这是对我的报复，好吧。”  
丽莎向艾瑞丝眨眨眼睛，开心的看她又喝了一大口酒。“ 实际上，你不是我的目标。”她漫不经心的说，“虽然我的网逮住了别的鱼挺好的。”她望着松散的圈子，满怀期待。  
一秒，两秒，然后什么都没有发生。  
巴里咬咬牙，向丽莎投去他可以做出的最狠毒的目光，为自己的循环系统提供了一口大量的酒精(他不知道是要诅咒还是感谢西斯科和凯特琳发明了一个可以影响到他的酒精饮料。)然后把杯子重重敲回桌上。  
艾瑞丝立刻向他转过身来，坐在巴里旁边的西斯科看到她脸上的表情向后一缩。“你在跟谁秘密约会？”她尖叫，她的音量和音高让巴里皱眉蹙额。  
他张开嘴想要——他不知道，说些什么，做些什么，但西斯科大喊道:“什么鬼？！”在他有机会让自己难堪之前打断了他。  
是莱纳德·斯纳特，他看起来和以前一样暴躁，他刚喝下了一大口酒。  
房间里久久沉默，然后肖娜的大声抱怨打破沉寂:“为什么性感的人总是gay？还有主了？”哈特利笑得眼泪都流了出来。  
丽莎就是这样在他们的家人和朋友面前把寒冷队长和闪电侠踹出柜门的。

-x-

莱小心翼翼走进店里，感到非常不舒服。他今天穿的很随便，除了一条深色牛仔裤和长袖亨利衫外什么都没穿。他觉得自己从来都没有这么暴露过，绝望地渴望冷冻抢和他众多风雪大衣之一给予他的保护。这是一种奇怪的感觉，就像后颈处存在着不停歇的酥痒感。  
他以前去过不少珠宝店，但从来都不是带着买东西的明确目的光临，但这次他并不想去偷——他想以正确的的方式做好这件事。  
真是个奇怪的想法。  
“下午好！”店员打招呼，自信地走向莱，“有什么是我可以帮你的？”  
“你好。我需要……”他停下来，清了一下嗓子，然后继续说道，“我需要一个订婚戒指。”  
店员的表情立刻亮起来：“太棒了！我们这里有很多款式，请您跟我往这边走可以吗？”这位名牌上写着“艾米（Amy）”的女子把他领到商店的一个角落，她侧身走以便和他说话：“是男人还是女人？”  
莱眨眼：“什么？”  
艾米笑了：“对方是你未来的未婚夫还是未婚妻？”她和蔼地重复，“我喜欢先问清楚，这样当我猜错时看起来就不会像个傻子。”她吐露道。莱觉得自己的嘴角上扬。  
“他绝对是个男人。”莱回答，感觉稍微轻松了一点，艾米朝他一笑。  
“和我说说他吧。”她请求道，“他叫什么名字？”  
“巴里。他叫巴里。”莱说，他们来到一个闪闪发光的展示台前。“他……”莱顿住，想起巴里耀眼的笑容，富有感染力的笑声，当他看见莱时眼睛被喜悦点亮的样子，还有二人独处时莱得以见到的温柔微笑，当他说“我爱你”时，他望向莱的神情，就像莱是他的全世界。  
“他不可思议。”莱笨拙地说，不知道该如何形容这个他想与之共度余生的奇迹般的男人。艾米一直在考虑展台上的戒指，皱着眉头掠过一些然后喃喃抱怨着一些其他的选择，但她在莱说完时停下动作，神色变得温柔起来，大概是因为看见莱脸上挥之不去的傻笑，告诉莱他不需要多加解释。  
“我知道那种感觉。”她平静地说，莱也没有错过她扫向自己手指上优雅的戒指的目光。她摇摇头然后对莱露出一个灿烂的微笑：“我想我知道合适的款式了。你知道他的戒指尺寸吗？”

-x-

和另一个人住在一起既完美又不完美。  
完美在，打开他生命一隅的缺口与巴里的生活相重合居然就像呼吸一样自然，就像与巴里共处时一样简单平静，而他们同居时带来的宁静祥和给莱带来的惊喜比他所想承认地还要多，甚至如一道颤栗贯穿他全身，给予他十足完满。  
而不完美在……  
巴里睡觉不老实。  
很不老实。  
莱被猛地唤醒，头顶爆发出的一阵尖锐疼痛将他从深度睡眠中扯出，几分钟漫长的意识闪烁后他意识到巴里以一种可笑的方式翻过了身子，伸展肢体，手肘意外地撞到了莱，但他此时居然依旧熟睡。  
莱暗自呻吟，因为不管他多么疼他都不想吵醒巴里，他翻滚到床铺另一侧，试图把这件意外从自己的脑海里抹去同时回到睡眠里。（这是本周第四次发生这样的意外了，但又有谁会去数呢？）  
一个半小时过去了，他还是毫无睡意，尽管旁边的巴里睡得死沉。他试着生气，但巴里仰面沉睡时发出的轻微鼾声又让莱情不自禁微笑——最后他半是自生闷气半是对他身边那个呼呼大睡的男人疼爱不已。  
莱决定减少损失，他小心翼翼把自己从一堆床单和多余的毯子中抽出来，搬到客厅。沙发足够舒服，上面铺满了很多盖毯和毛毯让他保暖，他很确定自己把书留在了客厅的某个地方，他一直想在上面取得一些新进展……  
当莱再次醒来时，修长的手指轻抚着他的肩膀，他的头枕在柔软的膝盖上，黎明前的微光透过窗户渗进来，背景是电视柔和的灯光和声音。他呻吟一声，舒展因为睡沙发而酸痛的肌肉，手指顿了一下，只是短暂一顿，然后巴里俯身在他太阳穴的痛处上轻轻一吻。  
“你真的该在我们睡觉前把我绑起来。”他喃喃低语道。莱听出了他话里的后悔和自责。他一只手轻轻抚上巴里的脸，用指尖摩挲着他眉间的皱纹，虽然他依旧带着懒散的睡意，但他决心要把巴里从低沉的情绪中拉出来。  
“要不我现在就把你绑起来怎样？”他粗声粗气地说。当巴里恼怒一哼，翻起白眼但嘴角却挂出一副温柔又傻兮兮的微笑时，莱就当做他成功了。莱满意地垂下手，把注意转向电视，在明亮的灯光下睡眼朦胧地眨着眼睛。“你在看什么？”他嘟囔着问——睡意依然萦绕在他的脑海里，他强迫自己把话从软绵无力的嘴里挤出来。  
巴里害羞一笑，一挥勺子，莱才发现他的另一只手拿着根汤勺。他把头稍微倾斜，看见巴里的另一只腿上放着一碗满到碗沿的花花绿绿的麦片。“我不想吵醒你，但我有点无聊了。”他抱歉地解释道，“所以我开始刷频道，然后……”他用勺子指指电视，灿烂地笑着，“上面正在放Animaniacs*。”  
莱眯起眼睛看电视，看到一个造型滑稽的卡通死神用更滑稽的动画片口吻说：“自万物之始以来，我从未在跳棋上输过。”  
“我不记得这一集了。”他表达想法。同时电视里Yakko问：“什么时候的事？”  
“我想那是星期二——没什么人知道这事儿。”死神说。巴里哼了一声大笑。“真的吗？”他咯咯笑着问，“Wakko在瑞典的一场吃肉丸大赛中死了，Dot和Yakko为了把他救回来和死神赛了场跳棋。”  
“为什么是跳棋？”  
“因为他们不会下象棋。”巴里把一大口麦片塞进嘴里，大声咀嚼着。莱难以置信地摇摇头，把注意力转回电视播放的无聊动画片上。他心满意足地躺回到巴里的大腿上，让自己沉溺于低声播放的动画以及巴里在他手臂上安慰拖动的手指。他想如果他能够像这样度过每一天早晨，他愿意每天晚上都让巴里在睡梦中把他意外撞醒。

-x-

“所以，你觉得怎样？”  
巴里和莱懒洋洋地旋转着——这是他们作为已婚夫夫的第一支舞——他扫视一眼小小的礼堂，陷入沉思。“还不错。”他漫不经心地回答，尽管莱对他坏笑的样子告诉巴里他的丈夫——他的丈夫——一点都没被骗到。  
“还不错。”莱暗自嘲笑着摇摇头。巴里咧嘴一笑然后向前倾身，亲吻莱的鼻尖，说到附属物起皱*时巴里大笑，莱瞪着他因为他打乱了他们跳舞的节奏。  
“这太神奇了。”巴里轻声承认，温和的一笑充满温柔与深情，“今天一整天……这一切，都令人不敢置信。所有事都是我曾经只能幻想的。”  
“哦？所以你一直在幻想着爱上你第二身份的宿敌然后跟他结婚？”  
看见他丈夫——他的丈夫——眼中闪烁着喜悦和顽皮，巴里止不住笑，他拍拍莱的肩膀：“胡说，我才没有跟我的宿敌结婚。”  
“没有吗？”  
“才没有，你这个愚蠢的小鬼。”莱嗤之以鼻，扬起眉毛对巴里叫他“小鬼”表示怀疑，但巴里不顾一切地继续说下去，“我跟我一生的挚爱结婚了。”  
莱的目光闪出欣喜的光芒，他的嘴角柔和起来，露出巴里见过他的丈夫——他的丈夫——向他露出的最温柔、最深情的微笑。他们的嘴角同时向上翘起，然后他们接吻。在场亲朋好友疯狂的掌声和起哄声只会稍稍妨碍到他们。  
（莱只是和气地抱怨，只有一次威胁说要把他们全都冻起来，巴里将这当做一次胜利。）

-x-  
巴里不确定他在这里做什么。  
(不是物理意义上的“在这里”，面朝莱纳德·斯纳特的大腿，嘴唇大力吸吮着莱纳德·斯纳特的阴茎前端，莱纳德·斯纳特强壮有力的双腿环绕在他的肩膀上——他绝对知道他在这里做什么，把莱纳德·斯纳特深陷如此状况里，卷入欢愉之中，不加掩饰的呻吟，手指紧抓着他下方皱巴巴的褪色的床单，纵情享受每一秒。)  
不，是广义上的“在这里”，也许最糟糕的部分是他对他走到今天这地步毫无悔意。  
他们一直在这样——偷偷摸摸聚会，见面只为来几场狂热仓促但依旧令人热血沸腾的性爱，用扰人的手活建立秘密联系，杂乱无章的性交——他们已经差不多这样做了半年多，忘乎所以到失了时间概念，而每次当他们聚在一起，他们之间就感觉更加亲密，感觉更不像一夜风流，而更像是一份认真的、真实的感情。  
(其实上周他们见面吃了次晚餐，一场在巴里环绕城市的巡逻结束后进行的深夜约会，而在他们共进晚餐时，在他们分道扬镳之前，半含激烈的热吻与一些含义更多的承诺之后，有什么东西悄然滋生了。这是他们第一个没有用共同高潮作为结束的夜晚，只有安静与舒适——而巴里不确定此起因何处。)  
如果不是与莱相处胜过任何毒品，像危险的颤栗，像甜蜜的毒瘾——他知道莱也有同感——巴里会早就与莱一刀两段结束这场恋情。  
巴里对自己足够了解，清楚自己是多么的茫然无知。  
他想，这一次，他可能会坦然接受沉溺于其中。  
“你在想什么？”莱而后问道，他懒洋洋地在巴里裸露的臀部上摸索看不见的陷窝，躺在一起——不是依偎，巴里坚定地自诉。是在激烈性爱结束之后的躺在一起，仅此而已。  
“你指什么？”巴里打着哈欠问。  
“我指，自从你来这儿后，看起来就一直心事重重的。”莱微微烦恼的声音下掩饰着俏皮，巴里倒躺在莱的腿上给了他一个的颠倒的微笑。  
“你是说我们的性生活不正常吗？”他挪揄道，莱不耐烦地轻蔑一哼。  
“性爱很不可思议，如你所知——你口活极棒，你清楚得很，别再想从我这钓几句美言。”尽管如此，巴里听了这番赞美还是微微一笑。莱嘴角几乎不知不觉翘起来，但几秒钟后，他摇摇头蹩眉，“别拖时间。”  
巴里叹息，心不在焉的伸手捋头发，注意到莱在自己发梢轻轻刷过他光裸的大腿内侧时身体一颤，虽然今晚他的老二所做的可不仅仅是简单一动。“我没有，我只是……在思考，应该吧。”  
“思考什么？”  
莱的手指停下抚慰而巴里皱眉，他身体紧绷，尽管声音一如既往的平静:“我们……这样。是什么让我们发展到如此地步的。就，你懂，一些事。”  
莱视线一紧，虽然他的指尖在用力一顿后又开始继续游走——巴里试着让自己不要被他游刃有余的触摸影响，但从他花了漫长的几秒来严厉责备自己来看，这已是一场必败之仗。  
“所以你怎么看？关于所有的……我们的事？”  
莱把他的手从巴里的肌肤上脱离出来以强调他的话，手轻快一挥，而巴里马上开始怀念莱每处触碰所散发的温暖，他无视掉胸口突然涌现的痛楚和疲惫，劳而无功地想把他心里所想用实际的言语表达出口。  
“我——我想——我不知道——我们发展得挺顺利？”  
“你不知道。”  
莱平淡的语调让巴里紧张不安，这让他反应有点急躁，出口的话比他所想说的听起来更加充满戒备:“那你又是怎么想的？”他挺起身坐直，想念他们躺在一处时——行吧，依偎在一处时，他烦躁地承认——带来的简单舒适。莱已经决定要把这段对话进行到底，他紧张地转过身来面向另一个男人。  
莱双唇用力一抿:“这话我先问的。”  
他们是什么，五岁小孩吗？巴里强忍住了翻白眼的欲望，勉强忍住:“回答问题，莱。我们的——这场恋情，对你来说意味着什么？”  
“我对我们搞在一起的看法真的有那么重要吗？”莱咬牙挤出这句话，而巴里——巴里突然发出一声尖厉的喊叫。  
“对我来说很重要！”他脱口而出，虽然不是大吼大叫但十分接近了。莱眼睛一眨，吓了一跳，但巴里太过激动以至于不能好好的享受这份罕见的惊喜。他直视莱的脸:“……所有的一切，不管我们现在做的算什么，它都很重要，而且……”巴里叹息道，汹涌澎发的能量突然消失无踪，只剩下精疲力尽，“我希望你也是这么想，因为……我不想让一切就这么结束。”  
语毕后他陷入沉默，视线扫视着扔在地板上乱成一团的衣物，不情愿再看向莱，害怕他对自己突如其来的告白有何反应，那些话绝对是告白，讽刺的是那几句话也结束了他们手头上的相互调情。突然放在他下巴上的手吓了巴里一跳，他毫无把握地注视向对面那双依旧瞪大的蓝眼睛。“我也不想。”莱犹豫地低语，用手搂住巴里的后颈，极度迟疑。巴里花了不少时间才理解莱话里的含义，等他意识到他渴望的也可能是莱所渴望之事时，他不得不克制自己，因为他真的不是在做梦吧？  
“真的吗？”巴里小声问，不愿意捅破在他们之间悄然涌动的感情。莱笑出声， 笑的有点过于大声但巴里欣然沉醉，无忧无虑且如释重负。他看着微笑慢慢在莱的脸上浮现，微小但妙不可言，眼角流露出温柔，而他这才意识到莱一直以来是如此坦率，对他一直是如此毫无保留，从天而降的猛烈情感喷涌而出，给予他欣喜的同时也令他颤抖，因为他毫不怀疑地清楚自己是无比深爱着这个男人，清楚这可能会是有史以来在他身上发生的最棒也是最糟的事情。  
“真的。”莱说，这听起来像是他的一个承诺。

-x-

他们举行婚礼的房间虽小，但装潢华丽——艾瑞斯和丽莎准备得很痛快，安排花束和座位的摆放位置，处理婚礼的每一个细节，每分钟都被安排得井井有条。莱和巴里对他们的两位伴娘十分佩服，当其他宾客走进礼堂坐下时，绝对都会被这壮观的场面所震撼。  
但莱现在无法在乎这些，他现在唯一在乎的就是他眼前站定的那道令人窒息的美景。巴里·艾伦有着完美的高挑身形，燕尾服剪裁得无懈可击，没有一根发丝被风吹乱，他的嘴角挂着弯弯的微笑，当他沉醉于莱时眼瞳里流露出的狂热是只有莱可以欣赏的风景。  
马丁·斯坦因站在他们面前，轻轻清了清嗓子。“亲爱的……”他开口，“珍爱的家人和朋友们，欢迎您们的到来。今天我们聚集在这里，庆祝两位杰出男士的快乐结合……”  
“嘿。”在斯坦因舒缓低沉的背景音下，巴里轻声说道，莱忍不住微笑。  
“嘿。”他轻声回复，巴里傻笑起来。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
“准备好了。”他没有包含别的意思，平静的语气透露出真诚，巴里的笑容更加灿烂。（莱确信他的微笑来自于真正的阳光，没有什么能改变他。）  
（巴里曾在过去用过这个比喻，比喻的是莱的微笑，比作只允许在巴里身边绽放光彩的微笑，如阳光穿透层层乌云，因为它比双层彩虹要更加罕见以至于价值连城，而且老实说这是巴里在莱扑向他之前所能说的，莱完全被情感所折服而且难以相信它们出自巴里·艾伦之口，多么卓越的一位诗人啊。）  
（就是在那个晚上他完全不由自主地求婚了。当他们幸福地躺在一起，从简单的拥抱中获得安慰时，他在巴里耳边低声念出这句话。巴里只是温柔地笑着，拿莱打趣并且没有把他的结婚建议想太多，莱冷哼一声悄悄起身，快速在他的内衣抽屉里一摸然后回到巴里身边，跪在床边再次问了一遍，手里握着一个小盒子，这时巴里才惊慌失措。）  
（当时巴里哭了。莱喜欢反复提起这件事，一方面是因为他喜欢看到巴里手足无措的样子，一方面是因为巴里一想起那天晚上的情形就会露出微笑，这让莱心里充满了他从未预料的爱。）  
“先生们？”马丁的鼓励把他们带回现实，带回他们辛勤劳动的果实、他们努力的成果和爱情的巅峰，他亲切示意，“请你们……？”  
巴里害羞地朝对面的男人一笑，从身后的艾瑞斯手里接过莱的戒指，然后将全部注意力转向莱，抓住他的左手轻轻握在手心里。  
“莱纳德·斯纳特。”他小心紧张地说，莱露出鼓励的微笑。巴里清清嗓子，再继续前报以一笑，“我接受本来的你，深爱现在的你，也爱未来的你。我会庆祝你的胜利，哀悼你的损失，待它们如同我的胜利与损失。我将在快乐的时光里与你一同欢笑，在悲伤的日子里给予你安慰。我将共担你的壮志，支持你力争后如愿以偿。我会心怀同情与理解去倾听和鼓励你。不论何时，只要你需要我，我将尽我所能之快冲到你身边。让我们从今往后，成为伴侣、朋友与爱人。”他慢慢地将戒指戴到莱的手上，当戒指戴好，他虔诚地抚摸了一下，然后抬头直视莱，明亮的眼睛里闪着泪光。  
莱只能在惊异中凝视着对方，被巴里真诚和充满爱意的声音所折服，记忆里巴里念诵誓言的每声每字都是如此清晰。他靠过去，强迫自己在把自己的嘴唇轻触上巴里的嘴唇前抽身而去。而在他转身从丽莎手里接过巴里的戒指前，他花了很长时间平复心情。他握着巴里的手，将它们举至自己的嘴唇前，然后开始了他的誓言。  
“巴塞洛缪·艾伦。”他开口，然后他看见艾瑞斯偷偷对着她的花束窃笑，而巴里显然在退缩。“巴里。”他说。巴里笑了，莱也回以一个无助的笑脸。“我爱你。毫无保留且毫无犹豫。当我们身处一处时我爱你，当我们天各一方时我爱你。我发誓去深爱你、鼓励你、永远信任和尊重你。我承诺与你一同欢笑，一同哭泣，一同变老。我承诺支持你们的梦想，尊重我们间的不同。我承诺与你一起培育和珍爱我们平等的关系，去明白我们共同创造的生活将远比我们各自想象的要更美好。我决定在今日与你结为伴侣和丈夫，并用我们余生的所有日夜来爱你、陪伴你。”莱深吸一口气，一字一句地慢慢吐出话语，尽量不让自己的情绪占于上风——他感觉到丽莎的一只手安慰地拍着他的背，这个动作极大地帮助了他，让他能够在那一刻站稳脚跟——他小心地将戒指套在巴里手指上。  
巴里的笑容十分耀眼，莱在这光彩夺目的情感中迷失了自我，不禁泪流满面。他们甚至都没有等到马丁完成仪式，巴里就向前冲去，相信莱会抓住他，同时他们第一次以丈夫的身份将嘴唇猛地贴在一起。  
我愿意。我愿意。我愿意。

[FIN]

**Author's Note:**

> *Animaniacs：中文翻译《疯狂动画》，又名《狂欢三宝》。在1993年播出，当时的热门动画，播放了五季的它还曾赢得皮博迪奖及艾美奖。这部动画类似《周六夜现场 Sat urday Night Live》般在一集分为多个（脑洞大开及各种恶搞的）短篇，而主线三人物是Yakko﹑Wakko及Dot，过去他们被封印在水塔中，直至动画出品时突然逃出来并到处捣乱。（资料来源于豆瓣）
> 
> 译者：1993年的华纳老动画，我没看过……不懂相关的中文翻译于是保留了原文。
> 
> *说到附属物起皱：said appendage wrinkles.  
> 译者：不知道是否有其他含义于是字面直译了，等一个更好的解释，因本人水平不足而给读者带来麻烦，对不起。


End file.
